


the special one

by Murimuri



Category: bohwan, ikon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murimuri/pseuds/Murimuri
Summary: 一个一样又不一样就想开开车的故事





	the special one

**Author's Note:**

> 各种意义上的special one

金振焕觉得自己有点不对劲。  
具体哪方面，就是浑身有点不得劲，不舒服也不是，难受也不是。  
直到从客厅回房间前被金知元摸了把屁/股，他终于意识到是哪里出了问题。  
他想做了。  
非常想。  
胡天胡地连床单都能拧出水来的那种。

欲望至上奉行者毫不犹豫地抓住金知元还没收回的手，一把把他拉进了自己的房间，落锁声极其清脆。  
话不多说便往金知元的唇上凑，小手也急不可耐地往金知元的下身处伸。  
当惯了人形按/摩/棒的金知元掌握状况也很快，自己是自由灵魂，这哥就是任性妄为，不过他也正乐于他对自己的为所欲为。  
舌头迅速占据主导，灵活地钻进金振焕的口腔，牙膏的薄荷味往自己的方向袭去，金知元庆幸自己也有饭后漱口的习惯，不然炸酱面的味道多扫兴。  
肺活量自然比不过嘴炮惯了的rapper，没消多时金振焕的小脸便涨红了，他总是这样，主动地扑上去，结果每次都是软着腿被人搂在怀里。  
然而这也阻止不了他伶俐的小嘴，气还没喘顺，覆在金知元下身处的手轻巧地一捏，软的。轻笑一声，“小元不会是上次被榨干了吧？”  
金知元挑眉，眉上的眉钉随之一动，那句话怎么说来着？  
男人不能说不行。  
大手托住身前人的臀部推向自己，大腿往本就微张的双腿挤去，技巧性地往上一托，刚刚还得意洋洋的小人儿反射性搂住金知元的脖子，稳稳地挂在金知元的腰上。  
金知元往上一顶胯，已迅速呈现半硬状态的性/器隔着布料撞在金振焕张开的双腿间。“哥可别又哭着说太多了吃不下才是。”

不等那张小嘴再反驳，搂着怀里的人儿大跨两步便把他压在了床上。  
像宠物犬一般，金知元直接把自己毛茸茸的脑袋钻进金振焕宽松的上衣里，大手攀着腰上的睡裤便往下扒。  
卷卷的头发在胸口乱蹭，怕痒的人不禁咯咯笑出声，“你也不怕闷死。”小手主动伸到衣服下摆向上拉，露出正覆在自己胸前的脑袋。  
在一边的粉红上吮吸一下，感到手下的身体微颤，金知元调笑到，“”可不是吗，一股奶骚味。”臊了金振焕一个大红脸，“说，说谁骚呢。”  
金知元接下金振焕软绵绵的一拳，“又奶又骚，也不知道谁被摸了下屁股就上赶着往人身上岔开腿。”说罢连着内裤将金振焕的裤子一把扯掉。“小尾巴这就吐水了？”  
暴露在空气中的性/器随着拉扯的动作轻晃了一下，高高翘起的柱体仿佛见到主人的小狗，摇着尾巴吐着晶莹的液体。

“哥你就该被钉死在床上。”金知元私下总爱这么说他。不怪他，接个吻就出水的身体，不就是为性/爱而生的身体吗？而且他的诱人之处还远不止于此。  
但他却不再有动作，只是看着金振焕。金振焕臊着通红的小脸，身下难受得紧，也泪汪汪地看着金知元，“小元……”眼前人贝齿轻咬着嘴唇，鼻腔发出难耐的哼鸣。“哥，想要什么要好好说出来啊，不然我怎么知道？”  
而后仿佛大发慈悲地又开口道：“那我教哥说，就教一次哦。”  
“小元摸摸我的小尾巴吧，最好能亲亲它。”  
金知元在床上总是嘴巴没把门，什么话都往外冒。金振焕眨眨泪汪汪的眼睛，用小腿轻蹭着金知元，似乎并不打算开口。而金知元像非要他说出来一样，“哥不记得吗？那我再说一遍，小……”  
“好，好了！！我说！！”坚信如果他再不开口金知元肯定要重复到他屈服，金振焕急忙阻止了他。“小，小元…摸摸我的小，小尾巴吧…最好能，能…能亲亲它…”说着不由伸手挡住自己羞红的脸。  
得到满意的回复金知元拉开金振焕的手，亲了亲他的脸颊，“这可是哥自己要求的。”说罢两手撑开白皙的双腿，头往下靠去。  
“呜…嗯…”舌尖绕着敏感的头部打着转，重重地舔了尿道口一下，属于金振焕的味道充斥了整个口腔，说不上好，但异常满足。舌苔重重拂过的感觉直冲头顶，金振焕不禁抓紧身下的床单，身子往上拱起。  
“小，小元…”“嗯？”“全部，啊…全部含，含进去…”金知元的鼻息轻轻打在金振焕的小腹上，随之将柱体完全纳入口腔，用力吸吮着。“嗯啊！”随着动作高昂起来的呻吟是对他最大的奖励。  
不待他适应，金知元的手便往后方的销魂地摸去。所谓天生尤物，不需润滑花芯已经微微湿润，沾湿了金知元的手指。  
没费什么力气花芯便吞入了一个指节，勾着他往里走。湿热的感觉让金知元想马上把自己的东西往里塞，但不先伺候好这哥怕是事后又要给自己脸色看。  
手指缓慢抽动着，往熟悉的位置摸索着，并渐渐探入了第二根手指，顺利地抚摸上那让小人浑身发颤的一处。  
不顾金振焕下意识的挣扎，两指以最合适的力道碾磨着那处，他深知怎样的力度能让金振焕最快缴械投降。前方在湿热的口腔中抽插着，后方的前列腺处不断被按压着，“不…小元…嗯啊…”本就绷着神经的金振焕很快就哭喊着射在了金知元的嘴里。  
金知元起身，往金振焕还在喘气的嘴渡着他的液体，直把他弄得满面狼藉，泪水混着白浊顺着他的脸蛋滑到床单上。金知元舔着金振焕的耳朵，轻吮他圆润的耳珠，“你自己尝尝是不是又奶又骚。”

忽略毫无威慑力的一瞪，“别急嘛，这不还有哥更喜欢的吗。”说着一手抬着金振焕的腿，一手将自己的外裤连着内裤拉下。  
虽然在网上被粉丝吐槽过内裤的款式，但这并不妨碍内里包裹的物体的可观性。粗壮的器具仿佛能看见上面的青筋，搏动着像蠢蠢欲动的猛兽。  
金振焕咽了咽口水，那器物的厉害他不是没尝过，只是每次看都不禁想到这玩意到底是怎么塞进后头的。  
“哥眼睛都看直了。”“想它想得紧吧？”说着仿佛打招呼般往金振焕一顶胯。这没皮没脸的样子差点让金振焕翻出白眼来，但反正这就他们俩了，他也不输，脸皮什么的早就和床下那堆睡衣睡裤混在一块了。

被抓在手上的小腿轻轻蹭着金知元的手臂，手抬起自己另一边的大腿，“这里…更想它。”像回应他一般，身下的花芯适时地张缩了一下。  
金知元眸子紧了紧，“那就赶紧让他们见个面吧。”说着将金振焕下身往上一抬，向前压去，将自己抵入身前柔软的身躯。  
两人皆是一声舒服的叹息，“哪有一见面就往人里面跑的…”金振焕的小嘴还不认输，金知元不禁被他逗笑，往里又送进去大半，满意地看着眼前人仰起的脖颈，“不给你这小嘴堵住都要哗哗流水了。”  
随之熟练地抽动了起来，他偏爱不缓不急的速度，好好地感受里头的软肉层层叠叠地包裹着自己。然金振焕更喜欢激烈的感觉，让他全身心都浮沉在巨浪中。  
催促着金知元再快点，金知元一把将他抱起，“呜啊！”体内的物体一下顶到深处，甚至能感觉到两颗卵球撞击在臀上。  
金振焕一边承受着下体疾风骤雨般的攻击，一边捧着金知元的脸与他接吻，两人唇舌交缠，身下也如胶似漆，沾得金知元下身的毛发也湿糊一片。  
“哈…哈啊…小元…我…嗯…我快要…啊…”“那就去。”攻势不减，金振焕感到身后有一股奇异的感觉，“呜嗯…停…不行…快停下…”对于金振焕的求饶金知元充耳不闻，反而开口说着更臊人的话。  
“给我生个孩子吧哥。”嘴上说着仿佛求婚的话，一手抱着因抽插而乱颤的腰身，一手揉着金振焕一边的胸部。“哥有没有感觉胸涨涨的？”“胡，胡说什么呢…嗯…”  
正说着金知元便往金振焕另一边的乳珠重重吮吸了一下，“到时候，孩子吸你左边的奶，我吸右边的，你说好不好？”说罢像得了糖的孩子一般笑弯了眼，下身却一点不带童真地重重撞上金振焕的敏感点。  
心理和生理上的刺激让金振焕彻底把持不住，身前的性器发泄在了两人之间，后方奇异的感觉最终得以纾解，一股发泄感从后穴往外涌出，挤出两人的交合处滴滴答答地落在早已一片狼藉的床垫上。无色的液体将二人的下身打得湿透，将爱人干到前后高潮的满足感加上金振焕高潮用力的一绞也让金知元狠狠在金振焕的体内发泄了出来。

二人抱在一起喘着气，“看吧哥，是不是哗哗流水了。”  
“而且哥，怀上我的孩子吧。”

END


End file.
